


Addiction

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Addiction, Angst, F/M, Porn With Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ничего не было.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечания:** зависимость от сомнацина, эротические фантазии  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      Жизнь кажется бесконечной.  
      Ариадна засыпает в Амстердаме и просыпается в Сиднее, но ее это не тревожит.  
      Она закрывает глаза и мгновенно переносится в комнату, обставленную со спартанской простотой. Белые стены, окно шириной в одну из них, и сквозь него врывается ослепительная зелень, матрас на полу, застеленный белым бельем, и на этом белье ее ждет Артур.  
      Они обходятся без прелюдий – Ариадна не тратит воображение на одежду: она подходит к низкой постели и пристраивается Артуру на колени. Тот гладит ее по плечам, по рукам; его член уже возбужден и липко мажет ее по животу. Ариадна приподнимается и насаживает себя на этот член. Она задыхается, как будто ей перекрыло головкой трахею, она насадилась до упора, но давит и давит, словно жаждет вобрать в себя все тело Артура целиком.  
      Ариадна приподнимает бедра, и ей кажется, что она отрывается от земли. Возможно, так оно и есть. В реальности она никогда не занималась сексом сидя.  
      Артур помогает ей, и всякий раз, как ее ягодицы шлепают по его ляжкам, у нее искры из глаз сыплются. Эта фантазия немножко слишком жесткая, будто кто пересыпал перца, но Ариадна не хочет выброса. Она хочет оргазма.  
  
      Ариадна засыпает в Нью-Йорке и просыпается в Париже. У нее немытые волосы, а воду отключили за неуплату, и она никогда-никогда не накопит на собственный ПЭСИВ. Но ей и не надо – чтобы погрузиться, достаточно капельницы с сомнацином. Потому что те, кто не прочь разделить с ней сон, Ариадне не нужны, а те, с кем она хотела бы, ни за что не согласятся.  
      Потому что не хотят ее.  
      Не так, как хочет она.  
      Ариадна открывает глаза, и обстановка вокруг напоминает дешевый будуар шлюхи. Бордовые занавеси, бордовый балдахин и бордовое белье из искусственного шелка, к которому неприятно прикасаться и которое неприятно скользит по коже и липнет к вспотевшему телу. И Ариадна не понимает, почему не может вообразить натуральный шелк.  
      Словно в ее жизни осталось еще хоть что-то натуральное.  
      Под ней – Имс: раскинулся бесстыдно, завел руки за голову и щеголяет всеми своими татуировками. Вообще-то Ариадна видела лишь кусочек татуировки на его плече, когда он закатал рукава, но уверена, что их должно быть много. Ариадна перекидывает ногу через его талию, ей кажется, что такая поза подходит им больше всего, и психиатр многое бы сказал об ее фантазиях про смелую и раскованную наездницу.  
      Как бы то ни было, это ее сон и ее время – и Ариадна не намерена тратить его попусту. Она скачет на Имсе, и называет его жеребцом, и простыни скользят под коленками, и это все слишком… слишком реально. Но сумочка далеко, на тумбочке, а в ней тотем, и Ариадне совершенно не хочется проверять дурацкого шахматного слона.  
      Короткой белой вспышкой пронзает удовольствие, но это только начало. У Имса волшебный язык. Ариадна меняет позу и ежится, когда по внутренней стороне бедра широко мажет теплое и влажное. У Имса по-прежнему стоит, она обхватывает его член ртом, прикрывая губами зубы и балдея от собственного вкуса, который слизывает с его кожи, и старается совладать с дрожью, потому что у Имса волшебный язык, и это невозможно выразить словами. Каждое движение – судорога, каждый вдох – как полная пригоршня удовольствия. В нёбо выстреливает соленым, Имс жарко выдыхает Ариадне в промежность, и она скатывается с него, устраиваясь на дурацких синтетических простынях, полуослепнув от острого, почти болезненного оргазма. Мелкая дрожь еще пьянит, но Ариадна помнит, что выброс уже скоро.  
      В такие моменты она мечтает об амнезии.  
  
      Ариадна засыпает в Лондоне и просыпается в Момбасе, и разве девушка не вправе пожелать себе чуточку романтики?  
      Теперь это светлая уединенная вилла, вокруг никого на многие мили – против прежних снов, когда Ариадне постоянно казалось, что за ней наблюдают, что все ее сексуальные эскапады выставлены на всеобщее обозрение. И на сей раз это Роберт.  
      Роберт стоит в стеклянных дверях, ведущих из сада, и Ариадна твердо уверена, что сад окружен неприступной стеной. В руках у Роберта фужеры с шампанским, и это настолько классика, что Ариадне хочется рыдать от счастья.  
      Вместо этого она принимает шампанское – и бриллиантовое колье, и документы на красавицу-яхту, и все, что он только может предложить, – и впервые Ариадна безоговорочно счастлива. Спальня прекрасна, кровать великолепна, а ее нынешний любовник ровно такой, какой грезился ей прежде.  
      До того, как профессор Майлз познакомил свою лучшую студентку с Домиником Коббом.  
      Ариадна занимается любовью, они занимаются любовью на приятных телу простынях, и Роберт так нежен и внимателен, и ей почти ничего не надо делать – все случается само. Все идет как идет. Она обхватывает ногами гибкое длинное тело, она принимает Роберта в себя, она плавится под нежностью его поцелуев и уже не вспоминает ни о выбросе, ни о шахматном слоне, который притаился в углу черно-белой доски. Ариадна кажется себе легкой, точно пузырек в шампанском, и это лучший сон за последние полгода.  
  
      Ариадна просыпается в душный жаркий полумрак, и над ней нависает лицо старого араба, похожее на иссохшую картофелину. Помощник Юсуфа, вспоминает она.  
      – Вам звонили, – шамкает араб беззубыми челюстями. – Мистер Имс говорит, у него есть для вас работа.  
      – Теплая вода осталась? – хрипит спросонок Ариадна, выпутывая пальцы из ставших похожими на войлок волос.  
      Араб кивает и, шаркая по глинобитному полу, удаляется.  
      Ариадна вытаскивает из вены иглу и откидывается на комковатую подушку.  
      Ей хочется плакать, но жара вытянула из тела всю влагу.  
      Поэтому Ариадна идет в душ.


End file.
